


Okay, so this is what I swear the penis ouija was like post-retcon...

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gay, How Do I Tag, I love the meteor tbh, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Meteorstuck, POV Dave Strider, Post-Retcon, Romantic Fluff, davekat - Freeform, gay kissing, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: This is an older fanfiction that was inspired by the work: In Which DaveKat Shenanigans Ensue On The Meteor by MutantofTime





	Okay, so this is what I swear the penis ouija was like post-retcon...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MutantofTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which DaveKat Shenanigans Ensue On The Meteor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711148) by [MutantofTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime). 



So, I was just talking to Rose right, and Karkat came rushing in saying something about troll romance and not wanting me and 'rezi to be together so I just stopped him right there. ¨man, you can have her. i dont care¨ He just shook his head and moved to draw in Rose's book. ¨NO, STRIDER, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.¨ I glanced over his shoulder and he was drawing a shipping chart. No. He already did that once over pesterchum, don't need that again. Besides I know who I want... him. ¨dude no shipping charts¨ I pushed him against the table and tried to pull the pen away. He of course struggled, his ass rubbing against my cock. I felt my face heat up so I shifted so that I was beside him, not behind him, my arm keeping him put. The ass on cock thing gave me a idea... let's draw some dicks. I started moving his hand to draw some hella penises all while he was struggling, causing my cape to wrap around him. I couldn't contain my chuckles as I realized Rose had left. ¨DAVE! STOP IT RIG- AHHH!¨ He crashed to the ground pulling me with him. Somehow we ended up with his legs on top of mine so that he was basically in my lap, oh... and our faces were smushed together.. He quickly pulled back, blushing like a schoolgirl. ¨I-I'M SO SORRY, I... DIDN'T MEAN TO...¨ I cut him off by placing my hand on his back and pushing his lips back onto mine. He let out a surprised squeak and tried to move, haha he was still stuck in my cape. His eyes slowly slid shut and he kissed back. S-C-O-R-E! I chuckle slightly and slowly pull away. ¨i like you kitkat... in the romantic way¨ He bites his lip and smiles. ¨THANK GOG.¨ I quirk a eyebrow. ¨what was the whole thing with rezi bout anyway?¨ He blushes and looks down, still tangled in my cape. ¨whats with all the drama in the first place? did you not want anybody on your girl?¨ ¨NO... I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS SNOGGING. IT'S YOU I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH...¨ I frown slightly at that, moving to stand up, I untangle him. ¨oh.. ok.. see ya then...¨ I couldn't help the hurt in my voice as I turned to walk away. He just does not like me... ugh I could already feel my eyes start to water. God, I'm such a baby... no wonder he wouldn't want me. He reached out and grabbed my wrists as I tried to leave. ¨...DAVE?¨ ¨what!?¨ I snap. ¨i thought you had a problem with me... so ill just get out of the way¨ I bit the inside of my cheek as he flinches, looking down. ¨I didn't mean it like that...¨" I felt back for flipping the fuck out on my kitten. ¨what did you mean then..?¨ I ask wearily. ¨That I don't want you kissing anyone... but me.¨ He pulls my face down and kisses me quickly. ¨i love you karks...¨ He smiles. ¨I love you too, Strider¨ Hell yes. Hell. Fucking. Yes. I win.


End file.
